1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for image projection and entertainment.
2. Information
Technical difficulties related to using image projection for creating an illusion of animated facial expression of a face of a living person onto a head of a mannequin include, among other things, maintaining alignment, registration and focus of the image onto a face-shaped contoured projection screen. The technical difficulties become further pronounced where movement of the head is desired. Therefore, freedom of movement of such a figure may be restricted and the range of physical expression and realism conveyed by the figure is correspondingly limited.